


Pacing

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Crossover Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen, Neighbors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is in the Inkworld, and needs a friend.<br/>Told from Brianna's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So... I decided to move each of my crossover fics into their own stories so they're easier to find. Both for me, and for anybody that'll read them.
> 
> Day 2 : “ you’re my next door neighbor and you walk your dog for like 2 hours every day in our adjoining backyards and at first I was annoyed bc trespassing much??? but you’re really cute and you dance and sing along badly to music the whole time so I sit on the back porch and watch you for a little bit “ Neighbors!AU  
> MCU/Inkheart  
> Darcy & Brianna as friends, Brianna's pov  
> So… This isn’t Darcy-centric, but I really love this one and I plan on continuing it! Also, Brianna and Roxanne don’t have a back porch, but they have a back field and that’s just as good.

“Mother, the woman is at it again.” Brianna complained, glaring out the small window in the south wall of their cottage. The woman had been doing this for the last several months, and Brianna was tempted to ask her fath- Dustfinger to use fire to create a fence to separate their field from the woman’s. Hell, if she didn’t stop, Brianna was going to ask Silvertongue or his daughter to get her to shut up. 

“Brianna, the woman is perfectly fine, even if you find her irritating.” Dustfinger answered as he nodded at Roxanne, ducking through the door of the cottage. Farid followed, never far behind his teacher. Brianna glared at them both. It was still difficult to accept Dustfinger back into her life, even though she knew now it hadn’t been his choice to leave. It was also difficult to accept that he’d taken an apprentice, and she still wasn’t quite convinced that Farid wasn’t actually his son. 

Brianna sighed. Dustfinger was all for letting people wander because he understood the need to. After all, he’d spent how ever many years traveling with the Motley Folk, which is how he’d met her mother. And then for ten years after that, he’d been trapped in Silvertongue’s world. Still, the woman was extremely irritating. Brianna watched as she chased her muddy mutt through the long grasses.

“I think I’ll go speak to her.” She said out loud. Roxanne shared a look with Dustfinger, but neither stopped her as she strode outside. 

She never made it all the way to the woman, she stopped when she rounded the back of the cottage. The woman was dancing, and singing something strange that Brianna just couldn’t quite make out. There were long, thin cords leading up to her ears from the pocket of her apron. It looked similar to something Silvertongue’s daughter used when she wasn’t reading.

Brianna turned, and sat on the stump they used for chopping wood. She sat there until the woman stopped dancing, whistled at the dog and they ran back to the woman’s cottage.  
This continued for several more weeks, the woman’s dancing getting ever more ridiculous.

Until one evening, she didn’t come out to dance. Brianna watched from the south window of the cottage as the woman stalked out of her cottage to the field, tossing a jacket over her shoulder, her mutt chasing after her.  
The woman suddenly broke into a run until she reached the small stream at the edge of the two fields. There she sat on a rock, and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her dog tried to comfort her, to no effect but a broken, tear-filled smile from the woman.

Brianna left the window and walked quickly out of the cottage door. She walked faster as she got to the field and then ran through the ever taller grass towards the woman. As she got closer, the woman’s tears had slowed almost to a stop.

The woman hadn’t heard her yet, so as soon as she got close enough, Brianna cleared her throat.  
The woman spun around, looking guilty. However, she didn’t run away from Brianna, so she counted that as a good thing.

“Hello, I’m Brianna. I live across the field.” She smiled at the crying woman, hoping that she could cheer her up.

The woman hiccupped, and wiped away a few stray tears.

“Hi Brianna, I’m Darcy.”


End file.
